


Older

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally tells Peter what the arc reactor is, now that he's older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

"Daddy, what's that?" Peter poked the glowing light in Tony's chest. Tony and Steve shared a glance.

"Well buddy, it's your nightlight! I made it for you!" Tony poked his stomach and Peter giggled loudly.

"No! What is it really?" Peter asked curiously. Steve frowned, and Tony vaguely heard him mutter something about being too smart.

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older." Tony knew that wouldn't fly in any other situation except for this one, where Peter blinked tiredly and nodded, sprawling over them both and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Peter glanced up, "What's that?" he questioned as Tony walked into the room, wiping his oily hands on a rag. Tony followed his gaze, eyes landing on the light glowing through his shirt.

"Oh. New power source for the Iron Man suit I'm working on." Tony waved him off. Peter stared skeptically at him and Tony sighed, "I'll tell you when you're a bit older."

Peter nodded, accepting that for now. "Hey Dad, can you help me with my Chem homework?"

"Chem? They teach Chemistry to fifth graders?" Tony questioned in surprise.

"Well, I'm a special fifth grader!" Peter declared happily. Tony blew out a breath, suddenly agreeing when Steve said Peter was too smart.

* * *

"Dad."

Tony stopped the blow torch, flipping his cover up. "Hey buddy. What's up?" Tony questioned. Peter glanced down, sitting on one of the labs' many rolling stools. After a few moments, he took a deep breath.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Peter stated firmly, "I'm seventeen now. I'm old enough to know." Tony's brow furrowed, "What is the light in your chest?" Tony tensed.

They stared at each other.

After a few silent moments, Tony exhaled slowly.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised that you are so curious…" Tony chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. He carefully peeled his shirt back.

Peter leaned forward, rolling closer. His eyes traced the scar, moving across his Father's chest, right towards the…

"Arc reactor." Peter blinked, brow furrowing, "You have an arc reactor in your chest…why?" he asked, confused eyes moving to his Father's face.

"You know the story of the Iron Man suit and how I made it." Peter nodded, so Tony continued, "I skipped the reason they abducted me. I just told you that they wanted me because I was the owner of Stark Industries, which was technically true, but it was a bit more specific than that." Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "The terrorists wanted me because I could build them missiles. They needed me alive. So, when they attacked me and a mission went off early, and shrapnel went straight to my heart." Peter made a choked noise in the back of his throat. "They attached me to a car battery to my chest to stop it from moving to my heart. Well, that wouldn't work for me, so I built this to take its place." Tony tapped the reactor in his chest, "Over time, I improved it. The arc reactor keeps the shrapnel from my heart and powers the Iron Man suit."

"Can't…can't someone remove the shrapnel?" Peter whispered uncertainly, eyes trained on the arc reactor. He reached a gentle hand out to trace the reactor and the scars around his Father's chest. Tony snorted.

"Come on Pete, you're a smart kid. You know that wouldn't work." Tony shrugged, "Besides, it's a part of me now."

After a few moments of observation, Peter stopped watching the arc reactor and threw his arms around his Father.

Tony held his shuddering son, for once being silent as he ran his hands through the teen's hair.

They stayed that way for a long time.


End file.
